This Core, the Neuroscience Core, is designed to facilitate the research conducted in each of the Projects of this Program Project Grant (PPG) by providing assistance and support for a number of core activities that are common to Projects 0007-0010. Since all 4 Projects will require new or different antibodies as essential tools for the proposed studies, a major activity of the Core will be the generation, characterization and provision of antibody probes to all investigators in this PPG. Since Projects 0007, 0009, and 0010 will use a variety of single transgenic (TG) and bigenic mice overexpressing wild type and mutant alpha-synuclein and other proteins as well as alpha-synuclein knockout mice in their proposed studies, this Core will maintain small cohorts of these well-characterized TG mouse lines to supplement the needs of the different Projects as required for successful completion of the experiments proposed in the PPG. This Core will also continue to serve as a repository for all cDNAs related to this PPG. In summary, by providing for several essential scientific needs of all of the Projects in this PPG, the Neuroscience Core will play a vital role in contributing to the successful accomplishment of the research goals of this PPG.